Zundrkragg
''"The lost hold of Zundrkragg." '' ''"Never ta' be mentioned lad, tread quietly." '' -A foreign dwarf scholar to the runemaster, Borri Runebeard Founding Zundrkragg was founded by the group of colonial travellers known as the Kraagsvolk. The Kraagsvolk headed northwards in +1500 after being commissioned by Sven Sootbeard. The Kraagsvolk settled in the Hinterlands, to the far south, after crossing through some of the established mountain passes. The leader of the Kraagsvolk was Grunur Sootbeard. Grunur was the younger brother of one of the branched off lines of the line of Magnus, dating back to the time of Magnus. Magnus's son- Norrund Sootbeard's line created an extra branch of Sootbeards. Grunur Sootbeard travelled northwards with his wife- Brorundi Goldenlocks, and his three sons- Thinbar, Dwund, and Dimbur. Dwund was the eldest of the three, and was a renowned warrior. Dwund was a runepriest, and Dimbur was a lorekeeper. Together, the group founded Zundrkragg in the Hinterlands. Zundrkragg in the Hill Dwarvish tongue translates as, "Strong and Enduring Warrior-Stead." Zundrkragg nowadays is known as Vormaastbar, or, "The Missing Village." It is considered unorthodox to speak about the fall of Zundrkragg to the citizens of Zundrbar, specifically to any Sootbeard. With the refounding of Zundrkragg in +2000, the reclamation of the hold is considered to be a major part of Zundrbarian nationalism, which involves promoting the advances Zundrbar had. History In the year +1500, three parties were sent northwards of trekkers. The three groups travelled as one throughout the Wetlands, although they split up in the Arathi Highlands. One group- the Voortrekkers, stayed in Arathi, one group- Kolonaastin, headed into Hillsbrad, and one group- the Kraagsvolk, continued northwards into the Hinterlands. The Kraagsvolk were led by Grunur Sootbeard- who was three hundred at the time. His wife, Brorundi Goldenlocks, was two hundred and seventy five. Thinbar was one hundred and twenty five, Dwund was one hundred and fifteen, and Dimbur was eighty. Thinbar was renowned for his skill as a warrior, and served as a mountaineer before accepting the royal commission. Dwund was a studying runepriest in service of the Church of the Pantheon. Dimbur was a lorekeeper, and kept the records of Zundrbar. Grunur settled a small area in the Hinterlands, between Stormfeather Outpost and Seradane. Grunur named the settlement, "Zundrkragg," which was known as the "Stead of Strong and Enduring Warriors." It immediately started having isolationist policies. Grunur was slain in +1540 during a hunting party by Forest Trolls of the Vilebranch Tribe. Dwund and Dimbur were both mortally wounded, and were paralyzed for life via the sorcery of the Vilebranch Tribe. Thinbar had a great ire against the Vilebranch for this. In +1600, Thinbar gathered an army of one hundred warriors and besieged a small Vilebranch camp of around twenty or so hunters near the base of Skulk Rock. The battle was known as the battle of Zul'Dir, and resulted in a victory for the Zundrkraggian Dwarves. The Dwarves returned, although in +1650, the small village was besieged by an army of Vilebranch Trolls. Production and Importance The colony was established to produce larger amounts of wood for Zundrbar, as there was an artistic revolution, involving sculpting and woodworking in Zundrbar at the time. Three shipments, which each shipped fifty pounds of wood were able to make their way to Zundrbar. Although there was a lack of a sea border, which hampered the progress. Fall In +1750, the village was besieged by an army of one thousand Vilebranch Trolls. The village had a small amount of high ground, although the siege was already in the favor of the Trolls. The Dwarves were slaughtered in a five month siege. The seven hundred Dwarves in the village were slaughtered by the magic of the Trolls. Many of the Dwarves were able to escape to Aerie peak, and many were able to survive as they were on a shipment of wood. The Dwarves that went to Aerie Peak conformed to the culture of the Wildhammers to keep Zundrbar isolated. The Dwarves unified themselves under the Stormaxe Clan. Thinbar was not married, and had no sons, and died during the final days of the siege. Category:Aerie Peak Locations Category:Destroyed Organizations Category:Zundrbar Category:Hinterlands Locations